1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to manufacturing and in particular to manufacturing aircraft. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for configuring a passenger area in an aircraft.
2. Background
An aircraft may include an aircraft cabin, which may be a section of the aircraft in which passengers travel. In commercial aircraft, an aircraft cabin may be divided into several parts. These parts may include, for example, without limitation, passenger areas, areas for flight attendants, a galley, storage for in-flight service, and other suitable sections. Seats within the passenger area may be arranged in rows and alleys. The amount of space provided on a per passenger basis may increase with the presence of a higher travel class. Different passenger areas for different travel classes may be divided using curtains and/or monuments.
In designing a passenger area for an aircraft, it may be desirable to maximize the passenger density. In other words, it may be desirable to fit as many passengers as possible within a passenger area, while meeting various requirements for passenger seating. These requirements may include, for example, without limitation, a certain passenger space based on a class of travel, as well as based on safety regulations.
In developing a commercial aircraft, changes may occur in fuselage proportions. Currently, in designing an aircraft, insufficient space may be present to optimize a fuselage size in terms of design parameters such as, for example, without limitation, drag and weight.
Current solutions may involve changing parameters such as, for example, without limitation, fuselage shape and structure manipulations. These solutions may violate an optimal aerodynamic shape and add structural weight.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have an approved method and apparatus for configuring a passenger area within an aircraft, which solves some or all of the limitations discussed above.